mdfversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sergio's Trueno
Sergio's Trueno is a Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 3-door hatchback. While Mai Dire Fine identified it as a 1983 model in GT-Apex trim, later materials seem to imply it was actually a later (1985-87) facelift model. However, the amount of modifications done to the car by Sergio in the years he owned it eventually rendered the point moot. The car was registered in Italy, with license plate number VA S13406. It is a valid license plate number, but never issued in real life as Varese province plate numbers were issued to only around E20000 before being replaced by a new standard. Likewise, all depiction of the car featuring said plate show it as a white background plate, meaning it was issued in 1985 or later. Wheter the car is a 1983 model (as implied by Mai Dire Fine) that has been relicensed at some point, or a 1985 or later model is currently unknown. The car was originally painted in the factory color scheme known as "red panda", red with black underbody. Sergio eventually had it resprayed entirely with a lighter shade of red. History Sergio bought the car sometime between 2001 and 2006, though it is likely it was already in his possession for some time in 2006 as he was already using mainly the Stormer by then. The Trueno was his first car, and the one he learned to drive on (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 27). At the time, Sergio nicknamed it "Sprinty", but in later works he calls it simply "Trueno". The car was mostly stock in its first appearance, featuring the stock 1.6 liter 4A-GE engine capable of 127 horsepower, with the only known additions being five-spoke alloy rims in place of the stock ones and a rear wing. The car was eventually fitted with a 1.8 liter, 300 horsepower turbocharged race-spec engine which turned out to be helpful during a car chase (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 31) but was improperly tuned and ended up damaging itself due to eccessive boost (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 32). While the engine was repaired to a driveable state, the car fell out of use during the rest of Mai Dire Fine's storyline (its last appearance being in chapter 51), being replaced by either the Stormer or other cars depending on circumstances. However, Sergio restarted using the car exclusively sometime between late 2007 and early 2008, having decided to stop using the Stormer due to it being linked to his origin as a Gary Stu. He kept modifying the car while employed at Strike Dove, bringing it to a completely different appearance. The car was respratyed, a bodykit fitted, and the damaged engined replaced by a custom-built 7A-GTE engine (a turbocharged hybrid made by fitting the head of the Trueno's stock 4A-GE to the block of a 7A-FE sourced from a Toyota Carina or similar). The rear wing was also replaced by a ducktail spoiler, and Volk TE37 rims replaced the five-spokes. Its last modification chronologically was the fitting of flush, fixed headlights in place of the stock pop-up ones, and Sergio was shown to be very careful with the break-in and boost pressures to avoid ruining the new engine, (Blank Sprite, chapter 12). The ar was stated to have 220 horsepower with the low boost setting used during break-in, but the full boost output was never mentioned. He eventually used the car to defeat Vera's Cayman in a race on the old radio tower road in Strike Dove's main headquarters in the summer of 2008, and also used it when leaving the headquarters in January 2009. Due to the nature of PPC work and the commodity of portal generators there are no known instances of Sergio using the car during his time as a Protectors of the Plot Continuum agent. Its last known appearance is towards the end of the Blank Sprite Incident, when Sergio lent it to Josh Colt Jr. as part of the plan to make the latter pass for the former (Blank Sprite, chapter 15). As Sergio intended to have the Stormer scrapped after the incident, he likely kept using the Trueno as his main car afterwards. Category:Vehicles